Marianne
Marianne is the main protagonist of Strange Magic and is the heir to the throne of the Fairy Kingdom. She is the eldest daughter of the Fairy King and is the older sister of Dawn. During her journey to rescue her sister, Marianne and the Bog King fall in love and unite the separate kingdoms. She is voiced by Evan Rachel Wood. Role in the film ''Strange Magic'' Marianne was engaged to a male fairy named Roland and prepared to give him a flower. However, when she saw him kissing another fairy girl, she calls off the wedding and is so saddened that she vows never to fall in love again. Years later, Marianne sees Roland again who asks her for forgiveness, but she rejects him and shuts a door on his wing. Later, Marianne's younger sister Dawn is captured by the Bog King who wants a love potion (which Roland had sent an elf named Sunny to get in order to get Marianne to fall in love with him again) his prisoner The Sugar Plum Fairy made. Marianne goes into to the Dark Forest to the Bog King's castle to rescue Dawn and ends up duelling the Bog King until the two are too tired to continue. Due to being doused in the love potion when she was captured, Dawn has fallen in love with the Bog King who demands the Sugar Plum Fairy to make an antidote, but she tells him the only thing powerful than the potion is true love. So Marianne and the Bog King (after the Bog King's mother Griselda sensed chemistry between the two) go for a romantic flight, but it is interrupted by Roland and his army (who have come to give the Bog King the love potion and rescue Dawn). Thinking Marianne has set him up, the Bog King throws her into a spider web and leaves. Marianne is able to return to the Bog King's castle and helps him battle Roland who orders his army to destroy the castle. The Bog King gives Dawn to Marianne and holds up a crumpling door to let the two sisters escape, leading to his supposed death. The two sisters mourn the Bog King's supposed death, but see him emerge from the castle's ruins. But Roland, determined to be king, gives Marianne the love potion to make her fall in love with him again. However due to her true love for the Bog King, the potion doesn't work on Marianne and see knocks Roland into the valley below before confessing her love for the Bog King and kisses him. Trivia * Marianne is similar to Mary Ann from the Babysitter's Club Series as Mary Ann has a sister named Dawn who has blonde hair like Dawn. Gallery Imagesmbkam.jpg Strange Magic 15.jpeg Strange Magic 11.jpeg Strange Magic Now Playing.jpg Strange Magic 08.jpg Strange Magic 07.jpg Strange Magic 05.jpg Marianne Strange Magic Promo.jpg Strange Magic 01.jpg Strange Magic.jpg Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Fairies Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Princesses Category:Strange Magic characters Category:Sisters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters